darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Dares! The Final Two?
The thirty-third episode of Total Pokemon Island. The final three are all subjected to dares, which they must either accept or give another person! Tensions grow high as the three friends are forced to give each other unappealing dares, but one camper suddenly gains an unexpected advantage during the challenge. In the end, one camper unintentionally gives another a challenge that they simply cannot do, sending that unlucky Pokemon home and leaving two finalists! Plot Mew loudly announces that the finalists must go to the center of camp. They emerge, with Clefairy being annoyed to not have another confessional although Mew points out that they had their chance for the final five and that they lost about half of their fanbase due to the eliminations of Houndoom and Cacturne. When Oddish questions him, Mew finally begins explaining the challenge: dares from the eliminated campers! He leads them to a wheel with everyone's face on it and explains that they'll be spinning it, and whoever's face it lands on will have a dare to give them. If they do it, they get a freebie. If they refuse, they can pass it to another camper, and that camper can either do it, use a freebie to avoid doing it, or, if left without freebies, accept automatic elimination! Everyone is shocked, with Clefairy worrying what kinds of dares Pokemon like Weavile, Primeape, Rhydon, and Kadabra might come up with. Mewtwo returns as well. Mew gives Clefairy the first turn because "ladies first," and because she's first alphabetically because he doesn't care about being gentlemanly. Clefairy gets a dare from Pidgeotto, who asks her to eat a bowl of worms. Clefairy freaks out and gives it to Swinub, who devours them quickly but does pretty well. Oddish gets a dare from Lapras...the dare is for his hands to get pounded by a hammer, but since he has none, Mew does it to his feet instead. Oddish accepts and (painfully) receives a freebie. Swinub lands on Luxio's dare, which makes him happy. He has to be sprayed by a Stunky, which he does, also earning a freebie. Clefairy lands on Rhydon's dare, and is tasked to survive a minute alone in a box with "this monster." Clefairy freaks out without knowing what's inside and gives it to Swinub, who nervously goes inside, only to discover that Dragonite is really in the box! Swinub and Dragonite chat for a bit as Clefairy angrily asks to do the dare, but Mew says she already passed it so it's too late. Oddish receives Banette's dare of kissing a Gyarados, but he makes Swinub do it only because Clefairy looks enraged. Swinub receives Bellsprout's dare of sticking his head inside a Gyarados's mouth and does, earning another freebie. Clefairy then gets Bronzong's dare of being stretched on a rack. This time, she gives it to Oddish, who objects, but Clefairy says "no holds barred." Oddish does it, and succeeds although again in tremendous pain. His dare, coming from Lopunny, is to get pecked by a Fearow, which he gives to Clefairy, repeating her words to him. Clefairy is just angry. The dares continue; Swinub earns a freebie for Gabite's dare (diving in icy water for ten minutes), Clefairy gives Oddish Banette's dare of kissing Mewtwo which he uses a freebie on, Oddish earns a freebie for Mismagius's dare (drink a bottle of vinegar), Swinub completes Wooper's dare of licking an outlet as he is a Ground-type, Clefairy actually does Diglett's dare of walking on hot coals, Oddish makes Clefairy lose her freebie by challenging her to Weavile's dare (drink Hitmonlee's sweat), Swinub gives Oddish Hitmonlee's dare of doing the dance he ruined (Oddish passes on it), Clefairy gives Swinub Mawile's dare of chewing on tin foil, Oddish gives Clefairy Ninetales's dare of doing the splits instead of giving it to Swinub (no man should have to do the splits), and Swinub gives Clefairy Electrode's dare of licking Mew's feet. Eventually, Clefairy is given Primeape's dare: eat five bowls of Mewtwo's mystery mush. She passes it to Swinub, knowing Oddish will use a freebie. Swinub is already kind of full from all the food he has eaten in other dares, and begins losing his ability to eat, but eventually he begins glowing and evolving into Piloswine! Mew lets him stay in on the premise that Swinub took the dare, not Piloswine. Piloswine eats the last two bowls anyway. Oddish gives Piloswine Houndoom's dare of drinking out of the toilet, which he actually does, to everyone's horror. He complertes Charmeleon's dare of shoving ten hot peppers in his mouth as well. Mewtwo shudders in horror, and Oddish wonders if he can hope to compete with Piloswine. Clefairy gets Cacturne's dare of diving in scuba water, which she gives to Piloswine. He passes with a freebie. Oddish completes Gardevoir's dare of drinking a smoothie standing on his head. Piloswine gets a dare from Dragonite and gives it to Clefairy, assuming it will be easy and give her a break. Mew explains that they forced Dragonite to come up with a mean dare...Clefairy will have to re-live his worst experience, being pushed down the mountain in the camp porta-potty. Clefairy freaks out and refused, saying she'll do anything but that, but since she has no freebies, this means she is automatically eliminated. Mewtwo drags her off the island, and she wishes Oddish and Piloswine good luck as she is carried away by the Wailord. In her confessional, Clefairy laments being eliminated by the threat of a porta-potty of all things. She is happy, however, to be the final girl. She's okay if either Oddish or Piloswine wins, since one is her boyfriend and one is a close friend of hers, and wishes both of them luck before leaving. Mew builds suspense for the final episode before ending the episode. Cast * Clefairy * Oddish * Swinub--Piloswine Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series